Cita a ciegas
by Afrodita1
Summary: "Le diré que llevarás un vestido azul" Hermione odiaba por completo la idea de salir con un desconocido, pero lo que nunca se hubiera esperado era que él, ese hombre que no veía hacía siete años fuera su cita. Ese que había sido su mejor amigo alguna vez y que ahora se veía más encantador que nunca.


Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

Imagen de: _Horrocruxmachine_

N/A: Desaparecí sin dejar rastro lo se. Todavía estoy con examenes. Esto que les traigo es algo que escribí hace tiempo. A pesar de lo ocupada que estoy, mi carpeta de oneshot y novelas está llena de cosas casi terminadas, asi que voy a activar mi modo de editora y los voy a ir subiendo de a poco.

Rated M, lemon, +18.

Cita a ciegas

" _Le diré que llevarás un vestido azul_ " le había dicho Abbie hacía un par de noches atrás por teléfono. Hermione tenía tanto trabajo que apenas podía hacerse un espacio para cenar, por eso le había insistido en que cancelara la estúpida cita a ciegas, pero su amiga no había querido cooperar.

" _Lo necesitas, un poco de diversión no te hará nada mal, Granger_ "

Ante aquello, la bruja no tuvo más opción que ponerse el vestido azul que Abbie le había enviado y dirigirse hacia el elegante restaurante. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una cita? Desde su relación fallida con Viktor Krum no se había atrevido a salir con nadie más, y de forma más dramática, como solía decir su amiga: a sus treinta y tres años había dejado de apostar al amor.

El mozo la llevó hacia la zona exclusiva. La mesa que habían reservado estaba alejada de todos los demás, y estaba iluminada con luces tenues dándole un aspecto demasiado romántico para su gusto. Y como si no fuera suficiente, los músicos estaban tocando un _blues_ , tan caliente e incentivo al sexo que no pudo evitar resoplar mientras esperaba.

 _«¿Por qué acepté? ¿Por qué acepté? ¿Por qué acepté?»_

La castaña jugueteó con la copa de vino ansiosa. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Y si la cosa salía fatal? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Qué esperaría de ella? ¿Solo una cena? ¿Sexo? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía sexo? A pesar de que durante meses había querido evitar hacerse esa pregunta Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

 _«Desde que he entrado a trabajar en San Mungo no he tenido tiempo para esas cosas, ¡no es tu culpa! ¡Tranquila!»_ Se repitió por milésima vez. Desde que Hermione había decidido no tener pareja su sexualidad había caído en picada, porque nunca se había sentido cómoda con citas ocasionales... Como aquella.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa y salir huyendo sino fuera por la voz que escuchó en ese instante.

—¿Hermione?

La bruja volteó sorprendida y se encontró con su rostro. A pesar de que sus rasgos de niño habían desaparecido y de que se había dejado crecer la barba, Hermione hubiera podido reconocer esos ojos en cualquier parte.

—Harry... —murmuró sorprendida y se percató de que él la miraba de la misma manera. Se quedaron en silencio por un instante, mirándose, examinándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto? ¿Siete años? ¿Más? Se veía tan alto, tan adulto, tan... guapo. Le costó un poco reaccionar y cuando pudo formar las palabras en su mente soltó:

—¿Tú eres mi cita?

—Parece que sí —contestó Harry y soltó una risa a la que la castaña se unió.

—No... No lo puedo creer —dijo ella levantándose de la mesa. Dudó por un momento en acercarse, pero finalmente terminó haciéndolo para darle un abrazo. Así habían sido siempre, cariñosos el uno con el otro, por eso a pesar de que los años habían pasado, Harry la envolvió con sus brazos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Un cosquilleo agradable viajó desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies cuando el aliento de Harry rozó su cuello.

—¿Dónde has estado, Hermione Granger? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y la bruja se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos, intentando ignorar ese torbellino de emociones.

—Mejor dicho, ¿dónde has estado tú? —dijo aun atónita por tenerlo en frente —. No he tenido noticias de ti en años...

—Supongo que tenemos toda la noche para hablar de eso —respondió mirando la mesa detrás de ella.

—No puedo creer que seas tú —sonrió ella mientras ambos se acercaban a la mesa.

—Yo tampoco salgo de mi asombro —dijo Harry quien le corrió la silla caballerosamente, invitándola a sentarse. ¿Iba a tener una cita con él? ¿Cómo... Cómo eso podía ser posible? Su viejo mejor amigo se sentó frente a ella aun con una sonrisa sorprendida en el rostro y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el mozo se acercó.

Mientras Harry ordenaba, la bruja lo miraba sin poder creerlo aun. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido o platicado con él, hacía tanto tiempo que habían tomado caminos diferentes... Y allí estaban, en una cita a ciegas, sentados en un ambiente sumamente romántico y tentador, a solas. Lo que más la shockeaba era la forma en que Harry había cambiado, su mandíbula más cuadrada, sus hombros más anchos, hasta su voz sonaba diferente... Se encontró mirando cada rincón de su rostro, deseando encontrar cada detalle nuevo...

—Si continúas mirándome así me harás sentir viejo —le dijo él con una sonrisa y la castaña se sobresaltó.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Tú también has cambiado—soltó mirándola de arriba abajo, en una mirada que casi la hace estremecer —. Te ves muy hermosa, Hermione.

La bruja se sorprendió ante aquel halago tan... ¿Lo estaría diciendo solo por cortesía? La bruja apretó los labios y decidió servirse más vino, intentando distraerse para que el estúpido rubor desapareciera de su rostro. _Es Harry, solo Harry..._

—¿Vas a contarme dónde has estado? —le preguntó Harry y ella se atrevió al fin a levantar la mirada —. La última vez que tuve una noticia de ti estabas trabajando en el _Departamento de Regulación_... pero hace poco visité el Ministerio y cuando fui a buscarte me dijeron que lo habías dejado.

¿La había ido a buscar? Ah... todo aquello le parecía tan irreal, habían estado tanto tiempo sin comunicarse, sin siquiera hacerse una llamada... Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas razones para dejar el Ministerio... Dio un suspiro y decidió ser breve:

—Dejé de trabajar en el Ministerio hace dos años. De repente me di cuenta de que me estaba aburriendo, sentía ganas de hacer otra cosa...

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Eso es una gran sorpresa, siempre creí que lo tuyo era la Ley, el Ministerio...

Hermione sonrió.

—Yo también pero me di cuenta de que no. Fue una decisión difícil de tomar pero al final lo hice. Me apunté para trabajar como aprendiz en San Mungo, y bueno... las cosas van bien o eso supongo...

—¿Supongo? —le preguntó él llevándose la copa a los labios.

—Estoy mucho mejor —le afirmó intentando sonar decidida y Harry sonrió.

—¿Trabajas muchas horas?

—Casi todo el día —respondió y su amigo la miró sorprendido —. ¡Pero solo porque yo lo he pedido! Todavía me falta aprender muchas cosas... —agregó rápidamente y se acomodó el cabello —. ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor sobre ti?

Oh si. Lo mejor que podían hacer era pasar algo mas emocionante, Hermione estaba segura de que su mejor amigo tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que contar.

Harry se acomodó en la silla.

—Es curioso saber que no soy el único que decidió alejarse del Ministerio por un tiempo...

—¿Tú también? —le preguntó sorprendida —. Creí que habías decidido trabajar para Kingsley en Italia...

—Fue así al principio —le aclaró —, pero luego me enamoré de una muggle y las cosas cambiaron un poco...

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y Harry rio.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú... ¡Harry! ¿Por qué no me contaste o...?

—Quise alejarme de todo cuando comencé a salir con ella —le confesó Harry algo avergonzado —. Tenía miedo de que si se enteraba de lo que era se asustaría... Así que fingí ser alguien normal. Después de todo era lo que necesitaba, alejarme del mundo mágico por un tiempo pero...

—No funcionó —adivinó Hermione y su amigo asintió.

—Digamos que... ser mago es algo difícil de esconder —sonrió Harry con tristeza —. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que había cosas extrañas a mí alrededor, cosas que no encajaban...

La bruja asintió jugando con su copa angustiada. Podía imaginarse claramente todo, la tristeza de Harry, las dudas de su novia, porque después de todo... ¿cómo iba a poder ocultar su gran pasado? En Hogwarts había sido consciente cada día de la necesidad de Harry de querer ser alguien normal, y después de la guerra aquello no había cambiado, sería para siempre el Niño-que-vivió, el mago conocido por todos.

—¿Y ahí terminó todo? —le preguntó ella con tristeza. Harry dio un largo suspiro.

—Nos separamos y al tiempo después me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Al escuchar aquello, a la bruja casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Era lo último que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Tienes... Tienes un hijo? —le preguntó atónita y el asintió con una sonrisa.

—Jimmy, tiene tres años y la magia corre por sus venas...

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca emocionada. Se imaginó a un mini Harry corriendo por todas partes, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. No dudó en mover su mano sobre la mesa hasta encontrar la de Harry, tan cálida como la recordaba.

—Eso es... increíble. Felicitaciones, Harry. Aunque no puedo negar que me siento bastante furiosa, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste antes?

Harry rio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cariñosamente. Ante esa mirada verde, Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Lo siento, Mione. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, de verdad —suspiró —. Pero Annie quería alejar a Jimmy de todo lo que se relacionase con la magia.

—Eso es muy injusto —soltó rápidamente.

—Lo sé. Ella intentó mantenerme lejos de él por mucho tiempo pero he abierto una causa judicial —le explicó haciéndola morder los labios.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas?

Él asintió. Hermione podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que le provocaba hablar de todo ello, en ese momento se dio cuenta de por qué su amigo se había alejado tanto tiempo, pareja, hijo... juicio. Parecía que la vida no quería darle un respiro a Harry Potter.

En cambio la vida de ella... Hermione ni siquiera quería pensarlo. En esos últimos diez años solo había pensado en formar una familia cuando había estado con Viktor, pero todo se había venido abajo cuando las cosas comenzaron a andar mal entre los dos.

El mozo volvió a aparecer y cuando dejó los platos de espagueti sobre la mesa, Harry y Hermione no tuvieron otra opción que alejar sus manos. La castaña se sintió fría al alejarse de ese agradable calor. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Tan agradable su contacto?

—Que disfruten la cena —les dijo el mozo inclinándose y luego se marchó.

Ambos comenzaron a comer y un silencio extraño se formó. Hermione estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, y solo reaccionó cuando Harry le pasó suavemente la servilleta por los labios.

—Oh —se sobresaltó y el Elegido le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

—Tenías salsa en los labios —dijo tocándose los suyos, y Hermione supo que esa imagen no la dejaría dormir por la noche.

La bruja bajó la mirada y se dedicó a revolver su espagueti, aun con los pensamientos en las nubes.

—¿Te aburres conmigo? ¿O fue demasiado deprimente lo que te conté? —le preguntó Harry momentos después. Hermione levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó cuando pudo volver a encontrar sus palabras —. Me agrada el hecho de podamos hablar así de nuevo, que puedas confiar en mí. Solo... Solo estoy un poco sorprendida.

Oh sí. Lo estaba y no solo por todo lo que le había contado Harry, sino por esa atmósfera extraña que se generaba entre los dos. Hermione no recordaba que fuera así en los días de Hogwarts, por eso la inquietaba tanto.

 _«Tal vez solo me estoy imaginando cosas...»_

—¿Cómo es que has llegado a tener una cita a ciegas? —sonrió ella, intentando relajarse y cambiar de tema —. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te apuntarías en algo así...

—Un amigo vio el anuncio en una revista mágica y fue corriendo a avisarme. Él conoció a su novia en una cita así, por eso quería que lo intentara. Desde que lo conozco nunca le he podido decir que no, es... insoportable.

—Se nota que se preocupa por ti... pero creo que esto no le ha salido nada bien —se rió Hermione señalándose —. Tendrás que hacerlo otra vez.

Harry sonrió apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

—Mmm... Yo creo que le ha salido estupendo.

La forma en que la miró hizo que al instante volvieran los colores a sus mejillas y que casi se atraganta con la comida. ¿Se le estaba insinuando o se estaba volviendo loca? Bebió un largo trago de vino como si eso pudiera apaciguar el calor que estaba sintiendo.

No funcionó.

—Había escuchado rumores de que te casarías con Krum.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida hasta que dio con la respuesta: Ron. Probablemente el pelirrojo no había tardado en contarle el chisme. Y en ese momento, gracias a su amigo pelirrojo, tenía que darle una explicación a Harry, una que la avergonzaba por completo.

—Me engañó con una de sus compañeras de trabajo —decidió soltar después de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire. De todas formas, siempre habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro y Harry también le había acabado de confiar algo importante. Era imposible mentirse entre ellos.

Ante esa revelación, su amigo la miró atónito. Hermione continúo:

—Creí que iba a poder perdonarlo pero no fui capaz... Así que rompimos.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de Hermione al notar ese gran silencio. El mismo que había vivido con sus padres, con los Weasley y el resto de sus amigos. Se sirvió más vino y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que en el amor no nos ha ido bien a ninguno de los dos, Harry Potter.

—Parece que no... Viktor fue un idiota, y cuando se dé cuenta la mujer que ha dejado ir se arrepentirá para toda la vida...

Hermione rio. —Tampoco es para tanto, Harry... —se quejó pero él continúo con su expresión seria.

—Hablo en serio.

Ella suspiró.

—Annie también fue una tonta al dejarte ir —agregó imitándolo y apoyando su mentón sobre su mano —. Muchas chicas morirían por estar con el Elegido...

Harry le regaló una sonrisa que le hizo latir fuerte el corazón. Los ojos café de la bruja se perdieron en sus ojos, en sus labios, en esa sexy barba que deseaba tanto tocar...

 _Oh..._ el vino ya estaba surgiendo efecto, dejándola tan vulnerable a los encantos de Harry... ¿Desde cuándo ante sus ojos su mejor amigo se había vuelto tan... apetecible? En ese intercambio de miradas Hermione pudo asegurar que ese sentimiento de amistad había sido derrotado por uno más profundo...

 _«El vino... Es el vino, Granger... compórtate.»_ Se regañó, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más, algo que comenzaba a asustarla.

Estaban tan sumergidos en el otro que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el mozo les había dejado el postre.

El _blues_ marcaba sus lentos y sexy compases mientras Hermione tragaba saliva y se cruzaba de piernas, atemorizada por ese cosquilleo íntimo que comenzaba a sentir, el cual había creído muerto pero en realidad, era como si esa sensación hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, solo esperando a que alguien la despertara... Harry... Harry estaba despertando todo su cuerpo con tan solo una mirada, ¿cómo era posible que algo así estuviera pasando entre los dos?

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ti —le pidió él —. ¿Sigues en contacto con nuestros amigos?

Hermione sonrió.

—Sí, Neville siempre viene a San Mungo, es con el que mejor me llevo y Luna también... Siempre visita el hospital para animar a los pacientes.

—No me sorprende de Luna —sonrió —. Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo...

—Deberías visitarlos... ¿Te quedarás aquí un tiempo o volverás a Italia? —le preguntó Hermione, deseando que fuera lo primero. Se moría por escuchar aquello, aunque aquel pensamiento la asustaba bastante. Harry la observó por tanto tiempo que la castaña sintió como si su cuerpo se derritiera.

—Me quedaré una temporada. Salí prácticamente corriendo para alejarme de todo, pero ahora necesito regresar al mundo mágico...

Hermione rió, aliviada.

—Te admiro por haber soportado estar lejos de la magia, yo no podría —dijo bajando la mirada y llevándose un bocado de postre a la boca. Necesitaba distraerse un poco y dejar de perderse en esos intensos ojos verdes.

—En ese momento lo necesitaba, pero admito que no funcionó. En el último tiempo extrañaba hasta al Ministerio —le confesó haciéndola reír otra vez.

—Merlín, eso sí que es difícil de creer.

Otro silencio. Hermione sentía que le quemaba la piel. Aquella atracción era demasiado fuerte, ambos se encontraban inclinados en la mesa, muy cerca del otro. Harry no tocó su postre, y la verdad era que a Hermione tampoco le apetecía comer pero era su única distracción para no lanzarse encima de él. ¿Qué pensaría Harry si se atreviera a besarlo? Aquel pensamiento la hizo cosquillear. Se sentía tan hormonal y tonta como una adolescente. No entendía lo que pasaba, Hermione nunca se comportaba así, era una fuerza que lo atraía hacia él.

—¿Cómo es Italia? Cuéntame algo... —logró soltar siendo muy consciente de que sus pies estaban rozándose bajo la mesa.

—No puede ser. ¿Nunca estuviste en Italia? —le preguntó él demasiado suave, demasiado cerca... Hermione se tuvo que contener para no cerrar los ojos.

—Estuve en Italia, pero… fui por trabajo asi que nunca pude recorrer... ¿Me perdí de mucho?

—Sí. Muchísimo.

—¿Qué me perdí? Dime... —insistió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Algo mareada por el vino, sintiendo que hasta el aire quemaba. Harry miró sus labios por un instante y luego volvió a sus ojos.

—Si no probaste la comida italiana te has perdido todo, Hermione. Es una de las mejores cosas que te pueden ofrecer los italianos, en especial la pasta. Solía ir todos los días a un pequeño restaurante familiar a solo una calle de casa. Servían el mejor espagueti que probé en mi vida, mucho mejor que el que acabamos de comer, te lo aseguro —bromeó haciéndola reír. Se rascó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando que más contarle —. Mi casa está cerca del mar, tengo una vista muy buena, en especial de noche cuando las luces de la ciudad se prenden. Es un lugar lleno de paz... con viejas costumbres y gente alegre. Si sales a caminar antes de la cena, siempre puedes encontrar a un grupo de muggles callejeros, tocando alguna canción o bailando.

—¿Tienen un espíritu muy alegre? —murmuró ella y Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

—Muy diferente al de aquí.

—¿Qué más?

Harry apretó los labios y miró hacia la pista de baile, donde un par de parejas bailaban al lento compás de la música.

—Si bailas conmigo te contaré más de Italia —le propuso él, sorprendiéndola.

—¿De verdad me estás invitando a bailar? ¿Tú? —le preguntó ella burlonamente. Harry siempre había sido un terrible bailarín.

—Bailamos una vez en la tienda, ¿recuerdas? —se quejó pero con una gran sonrisa. Hermione volvió a morderse los labios, era cierto. Harry se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó sintiendo otra descarga eléctrica sacudiéndole el cuerpo.

Caminaron hacia la pista y se unieron a las demás parejas. Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos por un momento, frente a frente. Él fue el primero en acercarse, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Ella entrelazó sus manos en su nuca, y así comenzaron a moverse suavemente en círculos.

Sus mejillas se rozaron y Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos, dejando que él la guiara. Descubrió que los pies de Harry habían mejorado mucho desde la última vez que habían bailado. También descubrió que llevaba un perfume delicioso, que la hizo suspirar. Todas sus defensas quedaron en el suelo, es que en sus brazos se sentía tan vulnerable como una pluma.

—Me gustaba dejarme perder en la ciudad —continúo Harry bajito, erizandole la piel —. En algunos sitios las calles son tan estrechas que parecen un laberinto...

—¿Sí? —susurró ella embelesada.

—Sí... —repitió él contra su mejilla —. Y cuando sientes la necesidad de estar solo, hay una playa que es perfecta. Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de todo... La arena es muy blanca, y el agua tan azul como tu vestido...

Hermione podía imaginarlo todo a la perfección mientras Harry le contaba cada detalle. Le hablaba tan bajito e intimo que por un momento creyó que ambos estaban allí, solos en su playa desierta, sin nadie alrededor.

Los músicos continuaron tocando su música, cada vez más sexy y lenta, y a Hermione le pareció que cada vez estaban más juntos, más pegados. Solo bastaba con mover la cabeza un poco y ya se encontraría con los labios de Harry, y ese pensamiento cada vez le daba más calor, generaba esa atmósfera que la mareaba.

—Me gustaría visitar Italia algún día —soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada por demasiado tiempo —. Mejor dicho, me gustaría tener tiempo para visitar Italia.

Lo escuchó reírse.

—Podrías hacerte un lugar el próximo fin de semana... Hay un festival muy popular que hacen todos los años, podríamos ir...

A Hermione casi le da un vuelco el corazón. ¿Realmente le estaba proponiendo verse otra vez?

—Claro, si no quieres yo... —comenzó Harry al ver que no había respuesta.

—¡Claro que sí! —lo interrumpió ella olvidándose de aquella poca distancia, y volviendo su rostro para mirarlo. Sus narices se rozaron.

Aquello la desconcertó tanto que perdió el equilibrio, Harry la sujetó sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por Merlín, sí. Estos tacones... —se excusó avergonzada. Seguía comportándose como una adolescente. Y lo peor es que estaba tan cerca de Harry que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. Él volvió a moverse al ritmo de la música, sosteniéndola un poco más para que no volviera a caer.

—¿Entonces te gustaría ir?

—Sí —le confirmó ella sintiendo sus mejillas calientes como nunca. Tal vez por el vino, tal vez por Harry... A Hermione en aquellos momentos le daba igual. No podía creer que alguien la hubiera convencido tan rápidamente de tomarse unos días libres del trabajo. No podía creer tampoco que estuviera bailando con un hombre después de tanto tiempo. Y tampoco podía creer que el hombre que le provocaba todo ese descontrol de sensaciones fuera su mejor amigo.

—No querrás volver una vez que pises Italia. Te lo advierto —le dijo en el oído.

—Tú volviste... —murmuró ella y lo escuchó suspirar otra vez, contra su piel. Por Merlín, la iba a volver loca.

—En realidad volví porque necesitaba verlos a ti y a Ron otra vez... Esa fue la mayor razón —le confesó mientras continuaban girando —. Necesitaba saber cómo les había ido en sus vidas, si eran felices...

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de mi vida? ¿Encontraste a la Hermione que esperabas? —le preguntó ella sin poder contenerse. Se atrevió a apoyar su mejilla contra su hombro, en un baile más íntimo. Es que, no quería ver su expresión luego de aquella pregunta, temía ver algún signo de decepción. Es que ella así se sentía cuando pensaba en su vida, siempre se había obligado a estar ocupada para no pensar, en especial después de Krum, pero a veces era inevitable evadir esos pensamientos. Estaba sola, trabajando todo el día, sin ánimos de pensar en un futuro...

—No —respondió Harry haciendo encoger su corazón de dolor —. Encontré a una Hermione Granger mucho mejor, que a diferencia de mí se atrevió a dejar el Ministerio sin tantas vueltas y encontrar otra carrera que la apasione.

A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa. Había olvidado la increíble habilidad que tenía Harry para hacerla sentir mejor. Siempre sacaba a relucir las pequeñas cosas buenas que tenía, cosas que ella nunca hubiera podido notar.

—Siempre exagerando... —susurró Hermione aun sonriente y apoyada en su hombro.

—También me encontré con una Hermione mucho más hermosa, tan hermosa que apenas he podido dejar de mirarla durante toda la noche —agregó dejándola con el corazón en la boca.

—No mientas —balbuceó.

—No miento.

Oh por Merlín, Harry estaba hablando en serio, Hermione lo sabía y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto. La dejó sin palabras.

Los músicos dejaron de tocar y hubo un carraspeo.

—Disculpen, ¿quieren la cuenta? Ya vamos a cerrar —dijo el mozo algo incómodo. Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, ¿tan tarde era? Al mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que ya eran los únicos en la pista y en el restaurante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, sacando su billetera. Hermione intentó buscar su bolso pero él la detuvo —. Déjame invitar a mí esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña volvió a ceder y el Elegido pagó lo correspondiente. Harry y Hermione salieron del restaurante. Fuera en la acera, un largo silencio se prolongó como si ninguno de los dos tuviera idea de que decir o hacer.

—¿Tienes prisa por ir a casa? —le preguntó Harry y Hermione se preguntó cómo podía tener la habilidad de detener su corazón cada cinco minutos. Su amigo le señaló un lujoso carro azul —. Puedo llevarte si no tienes prisas. Claro que si solo quieres aparecerte en tu casa yo...

—No —lo interrumpió al instante —. No estoy apurada y me gustaría ir en coche. Hace mucho que no paseo en coche...

Hermione cada vez se sentía más estúpida con cada cosa que decía. Estar cerca de Harry era cada vez más difícil. Pero él no pareció notar su nerviosismo, porque caminó tranquilamente hacia el carro y le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir Hermione, entrando al coche. Harry cerró la puerta y dio toda la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor.

" _Encontré a una Hermione hermosa..."_

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó su amigo arrancando el motor y casi haciéndola saltar del susto. Tenía que alejar esas palabras de su mente ya.

—A dos cuadras de San Mungo. Me he mudado hace poco —le comentó mientras Harry comenzaba a manejar hacia allí. Sería un largo camino, así que para evitar esos incómodos silencios, Hermione supo que debía empezar a hablar cuanto antes —. ¿Es nuevo el carro? Huele demasiado bien.

—Sí —sonrió —. ¿Te gusta? Kingsley me dijo que es la cosa más estúpida que podría haber comprado.

Hermione rió, no le sorprendía nada de Kingsley que se alejaba de cualquier artefacto muggle.

—Yo creo que está bien. Debió haberte salido bastante caro —dijo mirando el auto con más detenimiento. Era espacioso, con asientos lujosos, de esos coches que solo los famosos muggles usaban.

—No tanto como lo que sale la nueva Nimbus 3000. ¿La has visto?

Parecía que la atmósfera volvía a la normalidad, Hermione comenzó a relajarse.

—Sí, la escoba que piden todos los niños en el Callejón Diagon. Ninguna familia podría comprar eso, a menos que sea la de los Malfoy —respondió ella.

—Escuché que el hijo de Draco empezó en Hogwarts —dijo Harry —. ¿Scorpes?

—Scorpius —lo corrigió Hermione entre risas. Harry rio junto a ella.

—Scorpius... Te apuesto a que ese niño tendrá la Nimbus 3000 incluso antes de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

—No lo dudo —rio ella.

—¿Y a Victoire como le va en el colegio? —le preguntó Harry curioso —. No la he vuelto a ver desde que era una bebé.

Hermione recordó a la hija de Bill y Fleur, con esos cabellos rubios largos y esos ojos que atrapaban a cualquier joven. Tan parecida a su madre, solo que sin ese acento francés.

—Tan hermosa como siempre. Teddy está loco por ella —respondió la castaña sorprendiendo a Harry.

—No puedo creer que Teddy no me haya contado eso —sonrió —. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Claro que no. Pero se le ve en toda la cara —rió Hermione recordando uno de los últimos almuerzos en la Madriguera. Teddy no separaba ni un segundo los ojos de Victoire.

—Voy a molestarlo cuando lo vea...

—No seas malo, Harry —lo regañó como en los viejos tiempos. Harry la miró divertido y luego volvió los ojos al frente. Hermione notó que una foto sobresalía de la guantera del auto, la tomó curiosa y vio a un niño pequeño sonriendo con mucho carisma. Era el fiel retrato de Harry cuando era niño. La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca, demasiado emocionada mientras su mejor amigo la miraba divertido.

—Ese es Jimmy.

—Oh por Merlín, Harry. ¡Es igual a ti! —exclamó incrédula. Había imaginado un parecido, pero no algo así. Jimmy tenía esos grandes ojos verdes y el cabello azabache descontrolado, tal como su padre. Y había algo en su expresión que le recordaba al pequeño Harry que había conocido en primer año.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Hermione asintió rápidamente aun mirando la foto atónita.

—Físicamente tal vez, pero te puedo asegurar que de personalidad no se parece en nada. Es el niño más inquieto y travieso que hay —suspiró negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera recordando cada travesura.

—¡Pero si tú también eras así! ¿Es qué has olvidado los problemas que dabas en Hogwarts? —rió la castaña.

—Hey, no es justo... Eso era diferente, siempre teníamos razones para hacer lo que hacíamos, ¿lo olvidas? En cambio mi hijo lo tiene todo, y vive en paz. No debería ser tan travieso —se defendió con una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que te den la custodia de Jimmy. Y que pueda ir a Hogwarts, a menos que no se lleve bien con nuestro idioma...

—Se le da bien nuestro idioma, así que creo que McGonagall le abrirá las puertas de Hogwarts —dijo Harry con ilusión. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y acarició al niño de la foto. Se notaba que Harry lo amaba mucho, ¿entonces por qué su madre era tan cruel y los separaba? ¿Qué madre podría hacer algo así?

Hermione suspiró y recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla, observando los árboles, las casas pasar rápidamente. ¿Cómo el tiempo había podido pasar tan de prisa? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Harry ya era padre... Ron se había casado... Y ella había dejado el Ministerio, para dedicarse al mundo de los medimagos. En Hogwarts sus vidas habían estado tan cruzadas, tan unidas, pero después de la graduación cada uno había tomado su camino, a tal punto que Hermione durante siete años no supo nada de Harry.

Su mejor amigo dobló en una esquina. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cerca de casa. Comenzó a sentir una fuerte angustia por ello. No quería bajar del auto, no quería alejarse de él... Pensó en que mañana debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y aquello la desmotivó aún más. Por primera vez en años, no quería que el domingo se acabara. Quería quedarse con Harry, hablar unas cuantas horas más con él... Era una sensación que casi la asfixiaba. No quería decirle adiós.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Harry suavemente, con ese tono que inquietaba tanto su corazón.

Hermione se mordió los labios, sin saber muy bien que responder.

—¿En lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo? —respondió ella mientras con la mano le indicaba cuál era su casa. Harry se estacionó, en esa calle oscura y desierta. Cuando apagó el motor hubo un silencio absoluto.

—¿Hablas de hoy o de nuestras vidas en general?

Hermione se apoyó por completo en el asiento. Todavía no era capaz de marcharse...

—No lo sé. De todo, creo...

Harry también se recargó en su asiento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Yo también muchas veces lo pienso... Siento que fue ayer cuando bajaba adormilado a la _Sala Común_ y tú ya estabas allí, estudiando —le confesó, haciéndola sonreír —. Ron y yo siempre te molestabamos por ser tan estudiosa, pero la verdad era que a mí me gustaba observarte estudiar...

Hermione miró hacia su dirección, sorprendida.

—No puedo creerte eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me daba paz verte estudiar, siempre te espiaba en secreto —sonrió como si hubiera una viva imagen de aquello en su mente. Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta —. En tiempos de guerra uno siempre se aferra a eso... A esas simples cosas, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione no supo qué responder a aquello.

—Supongo... —susurró casi para sí misma. Hubo otro gran silencio, y la castaña supo que ya no tenía otra opción que marcharse. Estaba ruborizada, nerviosa, aturdida por esa confesión. Era algo tonto, algo inocente pero parecía que aquella noche a Hermione todo le repercutía el doble.

" _Te ves hermosa..." "Hermosa"_

—Creo que ya debería entrar... —dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Claro.

La bruja llevó una mano al cinturón de seguridad e intentó sacárselo. No lo logró. Volvió a intentarlo, sintiéndose más roja aún pero otra vez no funcionó. Lo último que quería era a Harry acercándose y ayudándola, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió después de su tercer intento con el maldito cinturón de seguridad.

—Permíteme —le dijo Harry en voz baja, acercándose para intentar sacarle el cinturón, pero estaba demasiado atorado —. Maldición... —susurró provocando que su aliento rozara el hombro desnudo de Hermione. Ella se estremeció. Sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban a tan poca distancia que casi debía de ser un crimen.

—Intenta con la varita —soltó Hermione cuando sintió que ya no podía soportar más ese silencio, esa mirada, ese cosquilleo de deseo que atravesaba su cuerpo entero...

Harry volvió a bajar esos ojos verdes al cinturón y sacó su varita. Murmurando un hechizo, logró que el cinturón dejara libre a Hermione al fin. La bruja llevó una mano a la puerta queriendo marcharse, hasta que recordó que su bolso había quedado junto a Harry. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. No podría mirar a su mejor amigo una vez más, sin dejarse llevar...

 _Tomo mi bolso rápido y me voy._ Intentó convencerse.

—Mi bolso... —balbuceó girándose rápidamente con el fin de encontrarlo y salir corriendo. Pero no se encontró con el bolso, sino con Harry aun inclinado hacia su asiento. Hermione jadeó y luego se encontró aferrándose a su camisa, con los labios pegados a los de él:

Harry había roto la distancia y la había besado.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Hermione saboreó sus labios con devoción, con un deseo carnal que nunca había sentido en su vida. Harry la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios y probaba la de Hermione. Ella gimió, mareada. ¿Había esperado tanto ese beso, como ella? Parecía que sí, y aquello la excitó por completo. Una guerra de lenguas se desató en sus bocas, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera tener suficiente. Hermione terminó a horcajadas a él y hundió sus manos en su cabello azabache, besándolo de esa forma con la que había fantaseado durante toda la noche. Lo escuchó gruñir entre besos, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba atrevidamente por debajo de su vestido, acariciando su pierna. Si hubiera sido otro hombre lo hubiera apartado, pero era Harry, y Hermione quería que Harry la tocara así, de esa forma que la llevaba a perder la cordura.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, aferrándose al otro como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Pero Hermione también necesitaba que la bese en otros lados, por eso se apartó de su boca con los labios hinchados, y dejó su cuello libre para que la besara allí. Harry no tardó en hacer lo que le pedía, y posó sus labios sobre su piel, succionando y usando la lengua hábilmente, hasta hacerla estremecer de placer. Hermione rodó los ojos y se aferró a su nuca, gimiendo y sintiendo a Harry cada vez más duro debajo de ella. Y oh, por Merlín aquello fue un completo descontrol de gemidos, besos y caricias. El vestido de Hermione comenzó a subírsele cada vez más, y Harry aprovechó aquello para que sus manos subieran desde sus piernas, pasando por su trasero hasta llegar a su espalda. Cada toque, cada roce de su mejor amigo provocaba dolorosos cosquilleos en su vientre, cosquilleos que nunca había sentido con Viktor o cualquier otro hombre...

Estaba siendo tocada y besada por su mejor amigo de toda la vida, en el que más confiaba y quería, pero a pesar de todo aquello, no se sentía para nada mal, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo no habían descubierto todo aquello antes? Se sentía delicioso, excitante sentir su boca contra la suya, sus labios sobre su piel...

—Hermione... —lo escuchó susurrar posando suaves besos sobre su cuello, donde probablemente ya había dejado varias marcas. La llevó hacia atrás, hasta que Hermione sintió su espalda apoyada en el volante. Los besos de Harry bajaron hasta sus hombros, luego volvieron a subir hasta regresar nuevamente a su boca. Hermione no dejaba de gemir, de suspirar ante su contacto, se sentía en el paraíso mientras las manos de él la acariciaban por debajo del vestido. Hacía tanto que no la tocaban, que no la besaban como Harry lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, que Hermione se sintió ardiendo en llamas, ansiosa por sentir más de él, por sentir más de esa deliciosa y embriagadora sensación.

Harry mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella involuntariamente dio un pequeño saltito, presionando la bocina del auto. Asustada, Hermione se despegó al instante del volante.

—Oh por Merlín —susurró ella y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, comenzaron a reír. Pero las risas cesaron rápidamente cuando los labios de Harry volvieron a encontrar los suyos.

—¿Deberíamos detenernos? —le preguntó Harry con la voz ronca. Pensar en aquella posibilidad hizo que Hermione gimiera en protesta contra su boca.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

—No quiero que pienses que yo solo quiero... Ya sabes.

—Nunca pensaría eso —jadeó Hermione —. No quiero que te vayas... Por lo menos podriamos entrar a casa a... a tomar un café.

La puerta del departamento se abrió de un golpe mientras Hermione y Harry entraban entre besos, uno tan pegado al otro que parecían una sola persona. La castaña lo obligó a desprenderse del saco y le desabrochó la camisa mientras él le bajaba el cierre del vestido. Las prendas cayeron en la alfombra, dejando a Harry con el torso desnudo y a ella con su ropa interior. Él la volvió a atraer contra su cuerpo, esta vez piel a piel, con los labios hinchados de tanto besarse. Hermione terminó a horcajadas, con su espalda contra la puerta, besandolo descontroladamente, enterrando sus manos en ese cabello azabache.

—Hazme el amor, Harry —susurró Hermione y le salió tan natural que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Nunca le había hablado así a nadie.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Harry la miró sorprendido y excitado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Donde...?

—Esa puerta de allí... —gimió ella, señalando la puerta de su recamara.

Al entrar a la habitación rápidamente cayeron en la cama. Sus bocas no se separaron ni un instante y las manos de Harry comenzaron a aventurarse más traviesamente. Le quitó el sostén y acarició sus pechos mientras ella se removía debajo de él, completamente entregada a su toque.

Hermione contuvo el aire cuando Harry comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a su pecho. El roce de su barba sobre uno de sus pezones la hizo estremecer y morderse con fuerza los labios. Harry pasó su lengua lentamente por allí, haciéndola soltar un sin fin de gemidos. El placer que le estaba confiriendo era tanto que con un solo estímulo más podría hacerla caer en un orgasmo. Y fue como si Harry le leyera el pensamiento porque una de sus manos terminó bajando hasta colocarse encima de sus braguitas. Comenzó a mover sus dedos allí, de una forma suave pero acompasada.

¿Cómo podía Harry ser tan dulce y suave con ella y a la vez tan hambriento tan apasionante? En un momento Hermione dejó de pensar, se quedó en blanco sintiendo como comenzaba a acercarse a la cumbre del maximo placer. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, el contacto de Harry, el contacto de su lengua sobre sus pechos, sobre sus bragas, el aroma a Harry, los gruñidos de Harry...

Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca al sentir el clímax. Luego Harry le quitó las braguitas y se colocó entre sus piernas, ya desnudo como ella. Mientras lo besaba lo escuchó susurrar un hechizo de protección. Hermione se moría por sentirlo dentro, porque si tan solo sus dedos habían provocado todo aquello, ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

Harry tomó su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo de a poco. Hermione se mordió los labios con fuerza, arqueando las caderas, tan preparada que se moría por pedirle que fuera más de prisa, pero ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz.

Su mejor amigo comenzó a moverse al fin, y Hermione sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Se aferró a su espalda entre gemidos mientras él la tomaba del trasero y aumentaba la intensidad. Le lengua de Harry jugó traviesamente con la suya, provocando que ese ardor en su vientre renaciera, demostrandole que podía hacerla llegar al éxtasis otra vez. Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre una y otra vez y Hermione volvió a entrar en ese estado en donde solo existe Harry, donde solo existen sus manos, su boca, su toque...

La bruja soltó un grito, alzando las caderas, quería más, más. Harry posó sus manos en sus caderas, la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la embestía mas duro, mas rapido. Los jadeos llenaron la habitación, la cama comenzó a crujir ante el movimiento de él, ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de parar. Hermione clavó sus uñas en el colchón, dejó escapar un grito al sentirse venir por segunda vez. Fue como si el mundo se detuviera.

Rodaron en la cama, Harry se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y ella encima de él. Esta vez Hermione se hizo cargo de moverse, de la velocidad de las embestidas. Él solo recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, llenandola de caricias. Ella se aferró a su cuello, beso, succionó allí como él había hecho minutos atrás. Hermione estaba mojada, tan mojada y cálida que Harry no lo soportó más, se aferró a ella y se dejó llevar por el climax.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz mañanera entraba por la ventana lastimandole la vista. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Pero Harry no estaba en la cama. ¿Se había marchado? Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana y salió de la habitación. Harry estaba allí, en el comedor, en boxer, observando las fotografías que Hermione tenía puestas prolijamente en uno de los muebles. Se veía tan concentrado que no reparó en su presencia.

La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido real después de todo.

—¿Husmeando entre mis cosas, Potter? —soltó, sobresaltandolo y haciéndola reír. Harry dejó el portaretrato al instante, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Buenos días.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, solo mirandose. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar una conversación.

—Yo solo estaba observando tus fotos de cuando eras niña... —rompió el silencio —. Y también descubrí que tienes una fotografía mía.

Hermione se acercó con una sonrisa, hasta pararse junto a él.

—¿Donde conseguiste mi fotografía? —le preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Ella observó la foto, esa en la que Harry estaba montado en su escoba en segundo año, intentando atrapar la snitch.

—Se la compré a Colin. Era un momento importante para ti y quería guardar algún recuerdo. Sabes... Tú ayer me dijiste que te agradaba verme estudiar, la verdad es que yo... Yo sentía algo similar. Siempre disfruté verte jugar al Quidditch.

Harry sonrió de repente, parecía sorprendido.

Se quedaron así por un momento, inmóviles mirando la fotografía, retornando al punto de no saber que decir, que hacer en una situación como aquella.

Harry terminó abrazándola por detrás, Hermione soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Había comenzado a anhelar su contacto.

—Parece que por primera vez falté al trabajo —murmuró ella.

—Lo siento, Mione. No fui capaz de despertarte, te veías tan hermosa y tranquila durmiendo que no me atreví —sonrió besando su hombro. Hermione se estremeció de placer.

—¿Qué es lo que viene ahora, Harry? ¿Qué... Qué haremos con esto?

—No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que quiero estar contigo. Podríamos... Podríamos intentarlo, probar, averiguar como es, como nos sentimos, ¿no crees?

Aquella idea le gustó demasiado.

—Sí... Me gustaría intentarlo también.

Harry besó su cabello con dulzura.

—Por cierto aun me debes ese café que prometiste anoche, aunque empiezo a sospechar que fue una artimaña para hacerme entrar —bromeó Harry, ganándose un empujón de ella. Ante aquel movimiento la sabana que cubría su cuerpo cayó a la alfombra, dejándola completamente desnuda.

—Voy a matarte —refunfuñó Hermione inclinándose para tomar la sabana mientras él se reía maliciosamente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó ella soltando maldiciones que fueron transformadas en risas rápidamente gracias a los besos de su mejor amigo.

Harry suspiró entre besos:

—¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor dejar ese café para después.


End file.
